


Scent

by Maaeeya



Series: 60 words 60 days challenge [10]
Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitayama nose is greeted earnestly after a hard day of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10. Caught a flu yesterday and had a full day of college. Those two sucker punched me into submission and I was knocked out for the day. Will be double posting today to make up for it.

The warm bubbly aroma of sweetened soy sauce greeted Kitayama as he opened the door to his apartment. As he toed off his shoes, he took the time to slowly dissect the fragrance. It was the smell of bonito, daikon and miso soup.

“How domestic.” Kitayama teased as he wrapped his arms around the taller boy from behind. The man squeezed his arms a bit and Kitayama buried his nose in the man’s shoulder.

Most of all, it was the smell of Taisuke.


End file.
